The present invention relates to a respirator hood, and, more particularly, to a respirator hood that fits comfortably over the head of a wearer and provides for efficient delivery of air to the interior of the hood and into the breathing zone of the wearer.
In various industries and manufacturing environments, a respirator hood is worn in combination with a positive pressure air source to protect against respiratory hazards, such as those found in pharmaceutical operations and healthcare facilities. Regardless of the specific application for which the respirator hood is designed, it commonly includes an integral bib or shroud or a neck cuff of some kind, an internal suspension means, a face shield or some form of transparent lens in a front opening defined by the hood, and a port for connection to a positive pressure air source.
However, because air is simply forced into the hood in most constructions, there is no efficient delivery of air to the interior of the lens and into the breathing zone of the wearer. Furthermore, since respirator hoods are commonly constructed of a flexible material, such as that marketed and distributed by E.I. duPont de Nemours and Company of Wilmington, Del. under the trademark Tychem®, the introduction of air into the interior of the hood has an inflating or ballooning effect that causes the hood to rise up relative to the head of the wearer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a respirator hood that ensures for efficient delivery of air to the interior of the hood and into the breathing zone of the wearer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a respirator hood that prevents the ballooning and “rising up” of the respirator hood relative to the wearer, but without the need for cumbersome and uncomfortable suspension systems common in the prior art.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a review of the following description and appended claims.